


Hidden

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Notebook, Secrets, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: Written for a writing challenge with the following prompts: write about writing and write about a notebook.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge with the following prompts: write about writing and write about a notebook.

His notebook was always by his side,  
Through his childhood,  
To his later years.

He painted pictures with his words,  
Brilliant colors seeping through each syllable,  
Creating a portrait of letters.

He loved it with all his heart,  
Not just writing,  
But his notebook.

It was like an old friend,  
And it made him happy.

His pen would always be scratching away at the paper,  
Leaving swirls of whimsical ink.

The corners were ragged and torn,  
But he loved it just the same.

He could tell it his deepest secrets,  
Without fear of rejection.  
He could write anything,  
Without judgement.

It was his little world,  
All to himself.

But the notebook is filled now,  
Pages covered back and front  
With that magical ink,  
All his masterpieces finished.

He loved that notebook,  
But it is time to move on,  
Turn a new page,  
And begin again.


End file.
